Atrian
Atrians (also known as '''Tatties '''for a derogatory term) are an alien species from a distant planet called Atria. Atrians are kept housed within The Sector with a strict curfew. At first, many humans had negative views toward Atrians, as did the Atrians to humans. Once Teri saved Jacob's sister, though, more humans began to understand that not all Atrians are as monstrous as they once believed, and the Atrians began to believe the same about humans. They continue to work harder to achieve true peace between humans and Atrians. History Life on Atria Not much is known about Atria other than it had lots of water and plants. It is also assumed that all Atrians were very happy before they had to leave their home planet and search for another to inhabit. After searching, they crash-landed onto Earth. September 17th, 2014, Earth On September 17th, 2014 an Alien ship crash-landed on Earth in an attempt to flee a dying planet. Humans reacted with hostility and force, sparking a war between the two races... which humanity wins. 10 years later: Atrians are imprisoned in a militarized zone called The Sector. They are supervised 24/7 by the military and have a strict curfew at 10:00 p.m. Seven Atrian teenagers, known as the Atrian Seven, have now been allowed to attend a human high school in an attempt to see if integration into human society is possible. Theories ''Note- Most things written in this section is purely speculative and conjectural in nature. ''How and why did the Atrians gain their powers? -It is possible that Atrians may have gotten their abilities mostly because of their environment. Using the Theory of Evolution would mean they would have to adapt to their environment, with Water having to be traversed around, they would gain the ability to swim faster and get to their destination quickly, it would also explain having the ability to glow when in contact with water, assuming Atria has dark places on it, particularly into the depths. With Atria being (presumably) a water-based planet it would also mean the risks of drowning would be very high, so they acquired the ability to breathe through their skin which would allow them to be underwater for long periods of time and survive certain hazardous things which would be deadly for a human to smell. In the season finale, it was revealed that there had been more Atrians that didn't head for Earth, why didn't they go on Earth and how did they survive for that long? -It's assumed they didn't go on Earth since they had wanted to make sure the planet they would inhabit would be desolate and not have any lifeforms existing on that planet, but because of the beacon, the Trags had generated it's assumed that have headed for Earth now. - Could they have survived having indefinite food supplies? Being an advanced alien species would mean they have a variety of ways to stave off death. Red hawks are the ones who most hate atrians Physiology/Biology Atrians are very similar to humans, but some of the main differences that we know as of now are: Atrian Birthmarks Each Atrian has their own unique markings on their bodies. They're more like birthmarks than tattoos. Their birthmarks glow blue when in contact with water, to help them light their way. Atrians can have their markings removed (though it is said to be extremely painful), but they will still glow blue if in contact with water. Organs and Body Functions Atrians have two hearts (one kicks in if the other fails) and two sets of lungs (presumably one set for normal breathing and one set for water/skin breathing). They can breathe through their skin. They are also shown to need a certain humidity in the air, otherwise, they will age quicker (as seen with Soroya after 8 years in the Crate with warm, dry air). They return to their normal appearance after being submerged in water. Language Atrians have their own language called Sondiv, although not many Atrians use this language since landing on Earth. It was suggested by Nox that Atrians learn English, which is the cause of Roman considering his Sondiv "rusty." Reproduction and offspring Atrians procreate the same way humans do, and Atrian and humans are able to procreate together. The only two Human-Atrian persons in existence are Gloria and Nox's son and Drake and Taylor's unborn child. The Atrian Birthmarks glow when they have been touched by water. It is also shown that when an Atrian woman (including a human woman) are expecting an Atrian baby, their tears glow, a lot like their markings. The women from Drake and Roman's tribe, in particular, also get stronger for the extent of their pregnancy. Atrians share the same emotions that a Human can harbor such as anger, love, happiness, sadness, and hate, etc. Even though they share human emotions it is possible that they can grow out of them quicker as Atrians mature faster than they do, though it appears that teenage Atrians can let their emotions surface and sometimes overwhelm them (much like a human teenager). Atrians can vary in sexual orientation as well (i.e. gay, lesbian, straight, bisexual). Although Sophia confirms that an Atrian doesn't love someone based on gender, implying that all Atrians are Pansexual. After being locked away in a sector, some of the Atrians have grown spiteful and hateful toward Humans. Others want revenge and retribution (the Trags) and it is sometimes shown that Atrians don't give up when they put their mind to something. Powers and Abilities *'Healing Abilities - '''Atrians have far better healing abilities, but only under specific conditions (e.g. Cyper mixed with Atrian blood) and can even extend the rejuvenating effect to others of their own kind as well as with humans. *'Oxygen Absorption - Atrians can breathe through their skin. They can absorb oxygen from air and water. This absorption through the skin also makes it possible for Atrians to practice a form of refined respiration that allows them to survive in certain environments with ambient hazards (i.e. Black Cyper in the air) by filtering out such hazards as they take oxygen in. However, it is unknown if they can also exhale air this way. *'''Bioluminescence '-' Their birthmarks glow an incandescent blue when in contact with water. Its purpose is to help them light their way. Even after they had their marks removed, they will still glow under sufficient wetness or moisture. *'Enhanced Eyesight - '''Atrians can see more spectra of light than humans can. This allows them to perceive highlighted (from their point of view) shapes and images that would otherwise be invisible to humans, as well as marginally clearer in the dark. This presumably also makes it easier for them to see their way in conjunction with their bio-luminescent markings. *'Superhuman Swimming Speed - 'Atrians can swim at far superior speeds to humans, Roman was able to keep up and even swim faster than a moving land vehicle, though it is up for debate seeing as how Roman's sister seemed to be swimming slower though this could be because she's a female (which may mean they have a less increased speed than males do as a theory) or just holding back(which may mean that all Atrians are able to control at which speed they can go up to) Weaknesses and Vulnerabilities *'Food Allergies - 'Atrians are allergic to a lot of human foods, like cilantro and foods/drinks that contain caffeine. Consuming caffeine causes anaphylaxis but can be remedied with Epinephrine/Epi-Pen or Cyper and Atrian Blood. *'Sensitivity -''' They are sensitive to salt and dry air. *'Black Cyper -' It is one of the deadliest plants that can kill Humans and Atrians. Although it can only kill an Atrian if it's blown directly in their face. *'''Heat Radiation - '''Atrains need a certain amount of humidity in the air, and can become very weak when in contact with a powerful heat radiation, and this can cause them to dry out and appear frail and old. Even incapacitated to an extent. They return to their normal state when submerged in water. Technology and Devices Atrians are not allowed to own technology but The Trags have snuck in secret communicators made out of older phones (like our iPhones) along with a few wires connected to other parts of the phone. It is not as complex and technologically advanced as the Human's technology but works well in communicating with each other while in The Sector. Castor holds about 50 to 100 bombs in his secret pod/crate behind a wall. They act like normal bombs but are about the size of soup cans with multiple wires sticking out. They have been used to blow up a garden of black cyper that was grown in a greenhouse. Castor owns illegal weapons that he used to convict Soroya of owning and was sent to the Crate. Atrians also seem to have technology of their own that they have brought with them from Atria. These technological innovations, prior to Arrival Day, were evidently fairly advanced compared to present day Earth's, but were ultimately confiscated and confined after many of the species were segregated into the Sector. One such article was the Mirzan, a flight recorder that records sensory input. When touched, it allows the viewer to experience everything the user experienced at the time of recording. It is unknown whether the SEU considers this to be illegal technology, however as it was considered by the Hwatab, the Atrian council, to be binding evidence for or against an Atrian, it appears that Mirzans are considered legal. Tools and Weapons Weapons in the Sector are illegal so they are very rare. However, the Trags and Castor somehow attained various weaponry, presumably from the human guards. One weapon the Trags have is the Suvek, which means 'flash' or 'blast' in Sondiv. This was originally misinterpreted by Drake and Roman to mean 'bomb'. It was revealed in the season 1 finale that the Suvek is actually a signaling device that sends out a beacon of light to alert an army of Atrians to the Trags' location, on Earth. Though the Suvek was not actually a bomb, it's the main purpose was to bring the Atrian army to Earth to start a war against the humans and thus is considered a weapon. Furthermore, its activation emanated an energy pulse that incapacitated humans within a city. The Suvek was built for the Trags by Soroya; it was built to withstand attack, such as one of Castor's bombs. It is operated by the Ikson's key. Theoretically, once the Ikson's key is removed from the Suvek the device should stop working, however, the Trags had a second trigger built in so that even after the Ikson's key was removed they could set it off. Flora and Plantlife Atrians have become best known for their unusual and interesting plant life. Because of this, it can be assumed that their home planet was filled with plant life. The most well-known plant that humans know of is called Cyper. Each tribe has a different plant that they grow. The Zwahan tribe have just one herb, cyper, which has the ability to bring someone back from the brink of death. The Swamad tribe's plants are used for farming, which is necessary to Atrian survival. The Iwabas tribe have the most varied plants of all the tribes. Some plants of the Iwabas tribe are called vyre and bylek. The Vwasak have a plant called sovok, which can turn any pressure point into a death sentence. Science and Religion Atrians are revealed to not believe in the act of praying or deities and likely rely more on technology and science, which is more developed and advanced. Eljida Eljida is a safe haven for the Atrians, hidden deep in the bayou of Louisiana. It is described as being so far into the bayou that not even an Atrian can swim there. According to Atrian mythology, the only way you can get to Eljida is by summoning Jesytur the Gatekeeper. To summon Jesytur 3 fires need to be lit. Tribes and Groups The Atrians have four tribes. The four tribes are the Vwasak, Iwabas, Swamad, and Zwahan. The Iksen is the leader of the Atrians and he is from the ruling tribe, Zwahan, who are also presumably the healers, given their propagation and ready access to the herb cyper. The Vwasak are known as the warriors and the Iwabas are known as the mystics. Tribes In spite of their technological advancements, Atrians adopt a somewhat archaic tribal society, not unlike those of planet Earth's from days of old. Thus far, four tribes were revealed; each with a designated role to their collective society. Swamad The agrarian tribe. They are in charge of the agriculture held in the Sector, as well as the distribution of the edible goods that sustain their race since most consumables found on earth induce severely allergic reactions from Atrians. This makes the Swamad as the supporting backbone of their species. Vwasak The warrior tribe. Vwasak largely provides the military manpower of their people. As such, the tribe's constituents are mainly fighters both born and bred, and could typically be picked out on sight by their burly and muscular builds; taught and educated from an early age not only in the ways of battle, but also in the honor of combat, and zealously rising in the defense of their own kind, lest members devolve into "the level of savages" by their doctrine. Because of that, during times of battle, this tribe can always be expected to lead the charge into a skirmish and also the last to leave it at its conclusion. According to Drake, many f the Vwasak were killed during Arrival day trying to defend their people. Iwabas The mystic tribe. Arguably the most mysterious of the four tribes within the Sector, the Iwabas earned their reputation for being very guarded with their secrets which somewhat crafted for them an underhanded disposition that the other tribes frown upon. The flora they propagate is the most varied and potent inside of the Sector, maintaining elaborate areas for Atrian horticulture to be grown upon their new resident world. Some of which include the mind-intrusive Kyter, with leaves that could be used to enter one's subconscious. Zwahan The ruling tribe. Recognized as the sovereign authority for all registered Atrians confined into the Sector, the Zwahan are also the healers of their community, a role they sporadically fill with the help of Cyper. But similar to the Iwabas, they are just as secretive with details concerning the herb due to the consequences of what may happen if the plant's healing properties became public knowledge. The Hwatab, also known as the Atrian Council, consists of the elders of each tribe. They lead with the Iksen and have the power to appoint and retract a position as Iksen. The Trags are a known group of Atrian extremists that want to swap the roles of Atrians and humans, basically starting a war. Relationships with Humans Most Atrians do not like humans due to the fact that the humans killed many of their people on Arrival Day and have since then imprisoned them in the Sector. Also, many Atrians have been taken away from their families; accused of false "illegal" actions, and taken to the Crates (a holding facility where they have been keeping Atrians that were taken out of the Sector). Although there is hatred among humans and Atrians, friendliness and trust between Atrian and humans have formed: *Emery and Roman, Sophia and Lukas, Taylor and Drake, Sophia and Taylor, Julia and Roman, Roman and Lukas, Maia and Emery, Sophia and Emery and Roman and Gloria Teri and Grayson Eric and Teri Grayson and Sophia Teri and Julia Teri and Lucas Known Atrians Those that have passed on from the land of the living are denoted with a †. Trivia *It is currently unknown how and why their planet was dying. *As an Atrian dies, Cyper and Black Cyper start to grow from them, being used for numerous things for Atrian-related things. * In the season finale it's revealed that another majority of Atrians which existed prior to the show's pilot had stayed back, having been sent a beacon, they've(or were) going to head for the Milky Way galaxy, where planet Earth is in. * It seems as if Atrians have an inclined color scheme, which is blue, most likely a reference to their bio-luminescent light they generate and their other abilities. Gallery External Links Category:Atrians Category:Species Category:Characters